This is sick
by FerociousWink
Summary: Tsukiko/ Slugger one shot.  definitely not for the faint of heart or the young'ns.


Inspired by AJ Angelique, because im not the only one with a little sick obsession with tsukiko and slugger.  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING paranoia agent and all its characters belong to katoshi kon with respect!

Thank you for being so brave as to start this phenomena.

*Its 5 am, I can sleep now that this is written. Given that im a wee bit afraid to post this since its intended for an older audience.

DO NOT READ if you are not mature enough to handle.

Gratuitous adult themes and suggestive actions.

Please, read at your own risk. (18+)

One shot Tsukiko/ Slugger.

**This is sick.**

Tsukiko slapped down her stylisk glaring at maromi and swapping a hair behind her ear. It had been a week after her attack, nothing in the media would help her cause and she was nearly barred from her office. She had harder and harder times focusing with all the whispers of gossip and the slur of hatred slapped across her fanpage.

Her fingers slid across her drawing pad, thumbing it and admiring the sheek black bamboo design. Her first, when she had gotten hired and they had discovered her true talent….which had all up to now given her some accreditation, but now. Blank.

Blank as the photoshop page she had opened and she finally logged out, grabbing her bag roughly along with her doll and grabbing the bus home.

Lil Slugger. The words had floated along the office building like a bad tsunami and she had to get out before she had another semi-panic attack.

He had in so many ways, grown with her. Despite what she told the police, the detective and the medics he wasn't a 5th grader, no..he was closer to her own age.

Aged with her, stuck in the back of her mind and grinning as he shuffled foot to foot wheeling his way towards her, lifting his golden bat and swingi—

Her phone buzzed emphatically.

It was a text from a close relative she quickly discarded it and swung her hips to avoid the avid perverts on the bus.

He visited her at times, in her dreams. Apart from the deadly encounters there were times he was. Sweet. Disgustingly sweet, he would rise his bat to swing and at once..drop it. His finger tucking just beneath her chin, grinning softly and greeting her in a fashion she had never imagined and at once he would pick the bat right back up again and swing.

Once home Tsukiko fell onto the couch nestling her face between the squishy cushions, moaning in joy as the long day had finally come to an end. Her thoughts quickly melted into the warmth of her apartment and she sunk into a deep sleep.

_We've got to stop doing this._ Came a soft voice, his voice. His whimpers echoed through the hall way and Somewhere in the room there was a crackling fire though Tsukiko knew full well she had no fireplace. She stood paralyze against the wall as he approached her. Though she never gave him a name, Slugger kept revolving in her head, Swimming there like a drunken memory.

He grinned, lifting the bat from his side and tucking it just below her navel, dipping it beneath her skirt and nudging her cleft erotically.  
"Do you care for it?" he said, barely above a whisper and she whimpered as the bat slid further between her legs, never entering only pushing against an already heavily heated spot.

"You're disgusting" she said in a fierce whisper as his stroke became prolonged and lingering. She felt herself buck against it despite her inner despair.

"don't pretend you haven't been waiting for me.." He said as he came closer, his blades replaced with sneakers, he towered over her and sliding the bat up between her breasts he nudged her shirt up, his ever lasting grin widened.

"Waiting for this.."

with a hiss, she was grappled, his hand tucking beneath her chin as he kissed her violently, his knee pressing between her thighs and nudging them apart.

"Fuck" she cried out angrily. Her tears welting in her eyes, at the very want she was feeling. The livid heat growing couldn't have been any less obvious than the clawing of her nails on his back.  
"more.." she whimpered in spite of herself and at that his fingers found their way to the apex of her hips.  
Catching her before her knees gave out he pinned her to the wall, his tongue flicking along her neck and biting along her shoulders.  
he cupped both of her fists above her head, pinning them upwards and spinning her so that her back was facing him. His bites grew more intense, as his knee re-wedged itself amongst her core.

Her thoughts melted into warm colors as his fingers found her, and found her. Coaxing her to cry out as they delicately strummed at her folds. Tsukiko cried out from the abruptness of his actions and arched her back. Her stomach flip flopped at the sickening sight of his belt know unlatched and swinging at his hips.

"No.." She moaned, feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck and his hips pressed against hers.

"You don't mean that.." he said, almost like a lullaby. A soft coo against her ear as she trembled, his fingers not to far off from her release and his hips not to far off from their joining.

_This is so wrong.._ Her conscious tried to cry out, but was easily hushed by slickness of his member._._

"This is so very wrong.." he chuckled as he slid into her, pumping into her hungrily as she braced herself against her own wall. Biting her lip as she fought the urge to lift her knee for better leverage. So he could be deeper, wanting every bit of him further inside of her.

Slurs of provocative profanities filtering through her pores as her lips reddened and her nostrils flared from the very force of it. Her back arched, bucked and writhed as he gripped her.

_stop fighting it.._something in the back of her mind whimpered to her and with that she felt as though her body grew warmer by the second, her breasts ached to be touched as her hips took full advantage of the new leverage she had gained. Her knee dug into the wall eventually she began scratching and biting at the new wall paper,Her very being fulfilled by the throbbing of this bastard villain who had tormented her for years.

She felt as though her thoughts were swimming and bubbling like champagne.

She threw her head back shuddering as her nails scratched wildly at his back. Clinging for dear life as she finished, his lips never leaving her throat, His groans as loud and gutteral as she had ever imagined.

He wasn't finished with her quite yet, His pants still around his ankles, He carried her to her kitchen table. Laying her across it gently he dipped low towards her lips. His mouth turning and twisting as thoroughly as his tongue, Her fingers caught the ends of his hair and lingered beneath his ball cap, feeling the soft cotton cap lay on her thighs as he licked, flicked and groaned.  
Her body tensed and shuddered, riding his face and biting at the tips of her fingers.  
_Its too much_ she cried.  
wave after wave of sickening pleasure she succumbed pressing his face tighter with her thighs and releasing powerfully against his eager lips. He licked his lips, pulling the golden bent bat from his belt loop and letting the smooth, cold handle tip brush against her before letting it teasingly press against her entrance.

Her breath caught as she easily began to buck against the tip of the bat she had came to fear. Her groans became louder as the ridges of the handle pumped into the delicate pink folds. his caresses become painfully slow as he twisted the handlewithin her. He lifted his chin to grin at her as she finally reached for him and-

"Fuck ME." She screamed suddenly throwing herself up from her sheets in a cold sweat.  
Tsukiko stared wide eyed at the darkness and suddenly puzzled at the wetness between her thighs.


End file.
